


we were dreamers not so long ago

by toreadthestars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreadthestars/pseuds/toreadthestars
Summary: “You and I…” he said, “we’re dynamite. An implosion, explosion – the greatest goddamn collision this universe has ever seen…” His eyes bore into Alec, determination reflecting confusion and he leaned in, across a minefield, closer, “A love like ours could burn down a city.”Five (and one)insights into Alec and Magnus at Hogwarts





	we were dreamers not so long ago

**Author's Note:**

> maelaminrosewood,
> 
> Merry Christmas!

**_-one-_ **

Love at first sight is a strange concept. The idea that you can be so attracted to someone from the moment you lay eyes on them, that you’re instantly attracted to them is – in some ways – a verb peculiar concept. One, Alec definitely did not believe in.

When he caught sight of Magnus Bane, however, all logic went out the window. His black hair spiked up, and his eyes glittered with a shadow, his face itself carved from the Gods and he somehow made their plain Hogwarts robes a piece of high fashion. His eyes sparkled with mischief, his smile lit up the entire room and all Alec wanted to do was be the cause of it. 

He watched him walk into his potions classroom, arms laden high with books and then… trip. Magnus fell to the floor and his books sprawled spread-eagle across the classroom. Since Alec was the only other person in the room – after a few moments psyching himself up to it – he ran across the room to help him.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” He crouched down next to Magnus’ body, gently holding his shoulder as he sat up.

“I-I think so.” Magnus was bright red, and was leaning heavily against Alec. He looked up at him and his eyes widened more, cheeks going an impossibly darker shade of red. “Sorry you had to see that, this is not usually how I like to meet cute boys.”

Alec blushed, and once ensuring Magnus was leaning against a chair, began gathering his books up before placing them on the desk next to his own.

“It’s okay. It happens to us all.” He went back over to Magnus and taking his hands, began to help him stand up.

Magnus groaned at the change of position and mumbled, “It doesn’t happen to Magnus Bane.”

Alec smiled softly, “I, erm, put your books next to mine. I thought you could make up me having to see your tragic fall by sitting with me this year.”

Magnus grinned and pretended to think it over. “Hmm… I guess I will have to concede and sit next to my knight in shining armour. I gift thee only…” He leant up and gently kissed Alec’s cheek, “a token of my appreciation. That and I hope my hero wouldn’t mind joining me in an excursion to Hogsmeade tomorrow night…?”

Alec smiled and blushed, looking down and pinching himself lightly to make sure this was _actually happening_. He looked up at Magnus and nodded shyly.

“Excellent.” Magnus said, smiling brightly before turning and sitting in his seat as other students started coming in.

 

**_-two-_ **

The hall was set up with house banners hanging jubilantly from the ceiling, a shimmering dome surrounding the centre of the room. The class gathered, eager for some action, as a lean man with shimmering blue eyes stepped forward.

“Now, Duelling Class – an essential lesson in the skills a young witch or wizard might need when encountering danger.” Professor Woodrow said with a flourish of his wand, “I’d like each of you to pair up with someone you haven’t really work with before, I don’t want anyone going easy on each other.”

Excited murmuring broke out across the hall as students began to pair off with people and find a space. Alec paired up with an excitable Hufflepuff, Samson, he thought their name was. He watched Magnus be approached by Camille, the raging psychopath in the school – who conveniently had also had her eye on Magnus for _months_.

“-and that expelliarmus can be used to disarm and to attack?” Samson’s voice broke through Alec’s thoughts and he blinked quickly, turning towards him with a blank stare.

“What?”

Samson’s face fell as he realised Alec hadn’t been listening. Alec rolled his eyes and turned back to the teacher.

“So, I want you all to practise disarming and stunning your opponent – in a duel, there is no mercy and no hesitation. If you falter, if you break – you die.”

Alec scoffed, and turned again to look at Magnus and Camille. They were stood opposite each other, Magnus in a stance fit for duelling and Camille, in her short skirt and tight top, twirling her wand and smiling mischievously at her opponent. When Magnus fired a spell, she didn’t even raise her wand and let it hit her, falling back dramatically in a squeal.

“Oh my god, Camille!” Magnus ran over and crouched by her side, “I’m so sorry, I thought you were ready.” He started helping her up, Camille wrapping her arms fully around him – like an octopus, Alec thought – and let herself be lifted off the ground before stumbling into Magnus further.

“Oops. Ah, I’m so clumsy today.”

Magnus smiled kindly, albeit uncomfortably, “It’s okay. Are you ready now?”

Camille nodded, untangling one arm from around Magnus but leaving the other to keep him in place. “Could you show me how to do a defensive spell? I feel I must be awful at it if that’s how my last one went.”

Alec scoffed, turning back to Samson who had just dropped his wand on the floor.

“Right, Samson – are you ready?”

Samson looked up with a frown, “it’s Simon, and just one minute I think I broke my glasses.”

Alec winced, “Right, sorry.”

He turned back to see Magnus performing a protego spell with Camille’s hand wrapped around his arm, he frowned feeling the familiar pull of jealousy and under his breath murmured an expelliarmus spell.

Camille’s wand was flung out of her hand, breaking both her and Magnus from her task. She looked around aimlessly, whilst Magnus looked curiously in Alec’s direction. And Alec had to try and restrain his smile as Camille searched for her wand and fired another spell tying her legs together, having to physically turn away and hide behind a pole as she fell in a pterodactyl-like scream.

“Camille, get up and stop being so dramatic. We’re duelling, you had to expect to fall at some point.”

Camille glared icily at Professor Woodrow as she got up, brushing off her skirt and tossing her hair over her shoulder with a huff, storming out of the room. Alec was shocked out of his silent laughter at the sound of a cough next to him. Turning, he saw Magnus leaning against the pole facing him with stern eyes yet a slight smirk on his face.

“You need to learn some manners.”

“Camille needs to learn to keep her hands to herself.” Alec mumbled grumpily.

Magnus barked out a laugh, “ _Camille_ is only a friend.” His grin only grew at Alec’s continued grumbling and reaching out, he took Alec’s hand intertwining their fingers tightly, placing a gentle kiss on the knuckles. Moving to rest his chin on Alec’s shoulder, he gazed up at him with an insatiable grin. “And _I_ happen to be rather fond of you, so stop complaining.”

Alec’s blush lasted throughout the day, and so did Magnus’ smile.

 

**_-three-_ **

The dark corridor echoed with the sounds of desperate kisses. Alec had Magnus against an alcove, cradling his face in his hands and kissing him passionately.

“Come back to my dorm room,” he breathed, pulling Magnus forward. Magnus giggled and followed him, eyes closed and a dopey smile on his face.

As they turned corners, one or the other would somehow end up pinned against a wall as they kissed, unable to cope being apart from each other for more than a few seconds. As they neared the moving staircases, Alec had Magnus held tightly in his arms kissing his way down his neck, sucking harshly determined to leave a mark. Magnus moaned and rutted up against Alec, who groaned lowly redoubling his effort and grinding heedlessly against his boyfriend.

“M-Magnus,” he panted out, swollen lips forming an ‘O’ as he neared his peak. Magnus was mewling helplessly, feet off the floor as Alec was holding him up against the wall, hands clenching in Alec’s hair.

“D-d-don’t stop, ohh, Alexander… _please.”_

Alec moaned at Magnus begging, hiking him up further and moving back to his lips. “I won’t, baby. I’ve got you.” 

They kissed again, breathing each other in as their embrace tightened like a string. They looked from outsider’s perspective like one being, moving and breathing together: so closely intertwined amongst the disgruntled robes and static hair.

“Who’s there? Do you know what time it is?”

The pair broke away violently, Alec propelling himself back with stained cheeks and wide eyes. At the end of the corridor they could see wand light moving closer and the pair ran for the staircases, getting out of sight as soon as possible. As they reached the Gryffindor common room, all romantic and sexual tension had vanished as Alec was stoically stood as far from Magnus as he could.

“Thank god,” he panted “Well, I guess you should go to bed.”

Magnus frowned, “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“After what just happened? Magnus, someone could have seen us together. How could you be so careless?”

“Me? Alec, I-I didn’t know there was going to be a teacher.”

“I know,” Alec sighed, “I’m sorry that was just too close… Let’s just go to bed, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Magnus, who had by now curled into himself just nodded. Alec sighed and glanced around quickly, placed an awkward hand on his shoulder and jerkily moved it to his cheek. He patted it a few times before turning and going inside the common room. The painting shut quietly behind him and Magnus, with eyes still downcast, reached up a hand to stroke where Alec’s had been previously. He sighed and turned away from the common room, away from Alec and made his way back to his own bed.

 

**_-four-_ **

In a candle-lit common room with a crackling fire, Magnus and Alec sat curled together – an unintelligible mess of human limbs. Alec sat with a hand tangled in Magnus’ hair, “…and then Jace added batwings, and-” he laughed, “you should have seen it. The look on Professor Hudson’s face-”

“Are you ashamed of me?” Magnus suddenly asked.

Alec recoiled in shock, “What?” he exclaimed, “No. Why would you…”

“I can’t think of another explanation.”

Alec sighed, “Don’t be stupid, Magnus.”

Magnus scoffed, “Stupid? Because that’s all I am, right? A stupid Ravenclaw. Oh, won’t that make everyone laugh!” He turned away quickly – untangling himself, breath coming out in rapid pants.

Alec frowned and stood up, “Hey,” he asked softly, “What’s going on?”

Magnus laughed sharply, there was something cold and unfeeling about it. “What’s going on?” he mocked, “I am nothing to you – No!” he cut Alec off as he tried to interrupt. “No, I am… am a companion. Nothing more. Someone, _something_ trapped by- Every day the same, I walk these halls and I think to myself how did I get here. How did I get here _without_ my boyfriend.”

“Shhh,” Alec frantically looked around, “Magnus, I-”

Magnus stood and threw his hands up in the air, shocked disbelief plastered to his face. “You see!” He pointed at Alec aggressively, “Alexander, you may still be deep, deep within that closet of yours but I am not. And I will not be pushed back in, so you can keep up whatever you call this, this… charade! This explosive _secret_ of ours.”

 “It isn’t- It isn’t a secret, don’t call it that.”

“What would you call it then? Because if you think that this is a relationship, then you and I have very different ideas of what it is to love someone.”

Alec paled, “Magnus-”

“No, you can grovel – you can scream and shout, and _you can beg_ but it won’t change it. You can plead out ‘ _Magnus_ ’ as many times as you want with your perfect eyes and it won’t change this. _This…_ toxic and painful…” Magnus sighed at Alec’s expression, “at times beautiful, and at times heart-breaking chemical imbalance that is you and I.”

Alec spluttered, “ _Chemical imbalance?”_

“Yes, Alexander – we’re fucking dynamite and I’m not waiting for us to implode.”

Alec shook his head, his hand reaching out to the miles of space and time now between them. “Magnus…”

Magnus’ lower lip trembled and with his breath catching, turned away from Alec - away from everything he once knew, once loved, once lived for – and fled from the room.

 

**_-five-_ **

“Magnus, I just don’t understand.” Catarina said, reaching out to stop her friend as they made their way around the lake. “You seemed so happy with him, I know you loved him – _love_ him.”

Magnus shook his head, “I seemed? I _seemed?_ ” He lowered his voice and turned towards the lake as he spotted groups of students under trees – noticeably the Lightwoods, and begun to walk in the opposite direction. Linking arms with Catarina he continued, “I don’t know, Catarina. Maybe I was happy, for a fleeting moment… but then reality struck hard and it struck true. I couldn’t keep living my life with someone who was embarrassed to be with me.”

“Magnus,” Catarina started cautiously, “you know it’s not that…”

Magnus turned sharply, “Isn’t it? I sat with him, I walked with him, read with him, listened to him, learned with him, I laughed, I cried, I loved – for, for nothing. For someone who spent half his time without me, and even the time with me was calculated and undecided just in case someone saw!” His voice cracking as he carried on, not noticing that the eldest Lightwood had arisen and was determinedly making his way over. “And if not that then what is it? Is… is it me? Am I not enough? Is my being there for him not enough? I-I…” his voice broke and he looked down sadly, “I love him, Cat, and I can’t stand not being enough for him-”

“That’s not true!”

Magnus stiffened before speeding up.

“Shit. Magnus, _Magnus_ – wait!” The sound of hurried footsteps and then a hand grabbing his arm, delicately but with so much force and intention behind it, jolted Magnus out of his rush to get away and he was turned to face his ex. He let out a gasp upon seeing him: his hazel eyes were red rimmed, and the underneath stained a magnificent purple, his whole demeanour screamed exhaustion – his hunched shoulders and drooping head, and yet the determination was clear. Magnus tried to take a step back, overcome by the intensity of the stare but Alec’s arm tightened over his stopping his movement. Alec stepped forward, his forehead resting on Magnus’ and his other arm coming up to rest on the other side of Magnus.

“It…” he whispered, eyes swimming with emotion, “it wasn’t for nothing.”

Magnus shook his head, looking at Alec with his mouth downturned, “Christ, Alec, it felt that way. We felt like this disjointed mess and all I know is I loved you and that wasn’t enough.”

Alec desperately grasped at Magnus, “ _No,_ no! It was. It was _everything_. You were, _are_ everything.”

Magnus shook his head, “Alec…” He placed a shaking hand on Alec’s chest, “I-I… _we…_ ” He looked up at him, eyes sad and took a deep breath, “…weren’t working.”

Alec hesitated, “weren’t we? Magnus…” he pushed closer, so they were now joined everywhere, barely a breath between them. “If we weren’t, it was my fault… I was afraid. To let my parents down-” Magnus scoffed and tried to pull away but Alec only held him tighter. “ _Listen._ I was embarrassed, and I was selfish. Maybe I still am-” Magnus tried to pull away again, but Alec gripped him painfully tight. “Maybe I still am selfish because… my life- my life without you… it isn’t worth it. Life without you is dull and empty and so fucking quiet. And I can’t-” His voice broke, “I can’t live without you.”

 “If-If you think that will just sort everything…”

“No, no… but I’m hoping this will.”

Alec kissed him passionately, desperately, with everything he had – in front of everyone. The eyes that had watched their exchange widened at the braise action and yet their thoughts, opinions fell away. Magnus felt breathless, electric – he felt so alive. Like everything, every moment and every particle were coming together at the speed of light – breaking the sound barrier, breaking down time and space for this moment. This little pocket of happiness, of heaven.

The kiss lasted merely moments, but each second stretched a mile long and filled to the brim. As it broke, only pants were heard by the two involved, but the mumbling of classmates echoed amongst everyone else.

Magnus chuckled breathlessly in disbelief, “You just kissed me… In front of everyone…” he whispered, and Alec’s face broke out in a wide grin as he joined Magnus’ laughter.

“I suppose I did.” He leaned in, brushing his nose gently against Magnus’, “do you believe me now?”

Magnus considered it for a moment before pulling away and looking at their entourage, “We still have a lot to talk about” he reprimanded gently, sliding his arms up and around Alec’s neck, “But I might be up for some more convincing.”

Alec grinned and quickly pecked Magnus’ lips, resting his forehead gently on his before leaning back and cheering to the sky. Magnus laughed happily and easily excepted the many kisses Alec then went on to plant.

 

**_-and one-_ **

“Shhh. Be careful, Alexander!”

Alec stumbled through the door into the common room laughing loudly, carrying Magnus in his arms.

“I would be if you didn’t weigh so mu-” he was interrupted by Magnus’ gasp.

“How dare you! To think I took you back, you ungrateful Gryffindor.” He pouted, trying to lean away from his previous spot in Alec’s neck. Alec followed him, tightening his arms and kissing him soundly.

“You took me back because you love me,” he murmured against Magnus’ lips, “And. Because. I. love. You.” He punctuated each word with kisses, moving to kiss all over Magnus’ face before beginning to trail down his neck.

Magnus giggled and gazed at Alec, a searching hand reaching out to stroke through his hair. Alec lifted his face away from Magnus’ neck to look at him, a small smile playing on his lips.

“I wasn’t wrong before, you know.” Magnus whispered into the silence, his eyes searching and gleaming with an entrancing cocktail of emotions, “I-” his voice cracked slightly from the weight of his emotions and he squeezed his eyes shut. Alec’s arms tightened around Magnus’ legs and he brushed a gentle kiss to his shoulder, head tilted as he tried to capture Magnus’ attention.

“Enlighten me,” he said deafeningly in the quiet, “you’re usually right.” His eyes lighting up as Magnus laughed and opened his eyes.

“You and I…” he said, “we’re dynamite. An implosion, explosion – the greatest goddamn collision this universe has ever seen…” His eyes bore into Alec, determination reflecting confusion and he leaned in, across a minefield, closer, “A love like ours could burn down a city.” His breath exhaled in a quiet, relieved laugh as he shook his head, “but I have no choice.”

Alec echoed his relief-filled breath, a small smile blooming across his face.

“Neither do I,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest maelaminrosewood,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little snippet based on your suggestions - I loved writing it, always wanted to put Alec and Magnus in Hogwarts!
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful Christmas day, and this is just the first of many gifts you receive.
> 
> With love,  
> Your Secret Santa x


End file.
